Merry Christmas!
by Pianodream
Summary: En un soir de Noël, Squall ramène Laguna saoul comme jamais dans sa chambre... Warning: hard yaoi, incest.


**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction écrite par Pianodream. Aucun personnage de cette oeuvre ne nous appartient et sont la propriété de SQUARE ENIX CO.

Merci de laisser un mot pour les auteurs et de respecter leur travail ~

**Avertissement :** Hard yaoi, inceste, One Shot.

* * *

Un soir de 24 décembre, minuit et treize minutes.

La fête battait son plein dans les quartiers des guerriers de Cosmos. Oubliant le temps d'un soir les affres du combat et leur peur incessante de perdre la vie le lendemain, les guerriers de la déesse mangeaient tous ensemble, réunis autour d'une immense cheminée, festoyant joyeusement. Les conversations et les rires allaient bon train. Même Vaan, pourtant traumatisé il y a peu, mangeait sa part de dessert du bout des lèvres. Tidus et Djidane, excités comme des chiots, allèrent chercher des instruments de musique rescapés d'on-ne-sait où et appelèrent à jouer. Cloud, si pensif d'habitude, se saisit de la guitare le sourire aux lèvres. Djidane s'empara d'un violon, Tidus d'une flûte traversière, Shantotto d'un tambourin et le Chevalier Oignon s'assit au piano. Grisés par la joie et l'alcool, ils jouèrent dans une mélodieuse cacophonie, chantant parfois à tue-tête des airs qu'ils connaissaient. Butz saisit Vaan par le bras et ils entamèrent une danse endiablée, à mi-chemin entre la gigue et la polka.

Mais seul, accoudé au bar, un guerrier ne prenait pas part à la bonne ambiance générale.

Squall sirotait un verre de thé glacé, l'air encore plus renfermé que d'habitude et rageant intérieurement. Pourquoi toute cette pagaille? S'ils devaient tous périr demain, pourquoi ne se préoccupaient-t-ils pas de sujets plus sérieux? Le jeune Seed n'y comprenait rien, et il se sentait seul. Alors qu'il voyait Frioniel dormir paisiblement sur l'un des divans, son verre encore entre les mains, il n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchaient dans son dos, de plus en plus près...

Laguna:_ « _Yashaaaaa! _»

Squall:_ « _WOAH!_ »

Lorsque Laguna l'attrapa par surprise, Squall sursauta si fort qu'il tomba de son tabouret, brisant son verre et se renversant tout le thé glacé dessus. La boisson froide fit l'effet d'une gifle monumentale et il resauta sur ses pieds en hurlant, des glaçons se faufilant dans son T-shirt.

Laguna:_ « _Oups. Désoléééé... _»

Squall:_ « _Sombre... Crétin! _»

Squall manqua péter un plomb. Jetant du thé à la figure du Galbadien aviné, il saisit sa veste trempée et se rua au-dehors, fumant de rage. La cacophonie s'interrompit un moment, tous regardant Laguna.

Laguna:_ « _Eeerr... Je m'en occupe, continuez! Hahaha! _»

Et il courut lui aussi au-dehors, marchant légèrement de travers. La nuit était douce et agréable, et il distingua un peu plus loin Squall, qui tentait d'essorer tant bien que mal son vêtement, visiblement furieux.

Laguna:_ « _Écoute... Je suis navré pour tes fringues. _»

Squall:_ « _Ça c'est rien de le dire... De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant hein!_ »

Laguna:_ « _Hé, c'est bon, je m'excuse! Te fâche pas... _»

Squall:_ « _Mais vous n'avez que ça à la bouche, vous autres tous! « Ça va, c'est bon, tout va bien » ! Non, tout ne va pas bien! Non tout n'est pas bon! Vous pouvez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances d'ici quelques heures et vous... Vous... Vous chantez et vous faites la fête! _»

Laguna:_ « _Baaaah... Ouais... Faut bien rire un peu de temps en temps..._ »

Le Seed le regarda sans comprendre. Lui, un homme pourtant mature, prenant part à ces niaiseries de fêtards!

Squall:_ « _Je ne vous comprends plus... Tu n'as pas peur? _»

Laguna:_ « _Beeen... Si..._ »

Le Galbadien tanguait. Seul le visage de Squall éclairé par les lumières de la fête lui apparaissait clairement... Il se surprit à le trouver mignon. Oui, il avait beau avoir un caractère de chien et ne jamais sourire, ce jeune lion fier et brave lui semblait en cet instant la plus belle créature du monde... La liqueur embrouillait Laguna, et ses paroles étaient confuses...

Laguna:_ « _Maaais... Faut pouvoir... Bientôt... Super... _»

Il chuta en avant, tête la première. Squall fit un saut vers lui et le reçut juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Laguna:_ « _Baaaah... Je suis par terre? Ahaha..._ »

Squall:_ « _Non mais je vous jure... _»

Il releva le Galbadien et, le soutenant par une épaule, il commença à avancer lentement, retournant vers l'aile sud.

Laguna:_ « _Héééé, où tu m'emmènes làààà? _»

Squall:_ _« Je te ramène aux chambres. La fête est finie. _»

Laguna:_ « _Ooooh... Ça c'est sympa... _»

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs sombres. Laguna serrait Squall contre lui, respirant son odeur et plongeant sa tête dans les cheveux bruns. Il sentait bon... Arrivés devant la chambre, le Seed lâcha l'homme aux cheveux noirs d'une main pour ouvrir la porte. Laguna eut un léger hoquet et agrippa le T-shirt de l'adolescent, tenant à peine debout. En dessous il pouvait presque sentir le torse mince et ferme...

Squall poussa le battant et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Malgré le désordre régnant il réussit à se diriger. Laguna posa son pied au mauvais endroit et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur la moquette.

Squall:_ _« Fais un peu gaffe, mince. _»

Laguna:_ « _Désolé... _»

Squall:_ « _Et cesse de tirer sur mes vêtements, tu vas les déchirer_. »

Laguna:_ « _N... Non... _»

Squall se figea. L'adulte venait de s'accrocher à lui, passant l'une de ses mains sous le T-shirt blanc. Il soupira et se releva, traînant Laguna jusqu'au pied du lit.

Laguna:_ « _Diiis, Squall... _»

Squall:_ « _Quoi?_ »

Laguna:_ « _Si t'étais une fille... Tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi ?_ »

Squall:_ « _C'est quoi cette question! _»

Laguna:_ « _Moi je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup tu sais... _»

L'adolescent avait du mal à repousser l'étreinte de l'adulte. Un doute s'immisça en lui.

Squall:_ « _Tu es soûl... Lâche moi! _»

Laguna:_ _« Pourquoi tu voudrais pas de moi? Hein! _»

Squall n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Dans un élan inattendu, Laguna l'aplatit sur le lit, collé contre son corps. Il sentait la liqueur et Squall sentait son souffle dans son oreille. Il tenta de se dégager mais il était trop lourd...

Squall:_ « _Lâche moi ! _»

Laguna:_ « _C'est parce que je suis trop vieux, hein! Parce que tu es amoureux déjà! »_

Squall:_ « _Arrête ton cirque et lâche moi! _»

Laguna:_ « _Parce que moi... Moi... Moi je t'aime Squall... _»

Squall:_ « _Mais non sinistre clown! Je... Humf! _»

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Laguna venait de se pencher sur lui et avait capturé ses lèvres avec fougue, franchissant l'entré et caressant ses dents du bout de la langue. Squall sentit le goût de l'alcool, puis il plissa les yeux et le repoussa comme il pouvait.

Squall:_ « _Pouah! Mais tu es malade! _»

Laguna:_ « _T'es beau... T'es super beau... Je t'aime tellement... Squall! _»

Squall:_ « _Et toi tu es bourré comme un porc! Dégage!_ »

Laguna:_ « _Non... Je t'aime... Je te veux... _»

Il saisit les poignets de l'adolescent et les écarta. Squall voulut résister mais Laguna était trop fort, et il l'embrassa de nouveau. Plus fort, plus violemment. Sa langue vint toucher celle du jeune homme, sans que celui-ci puisse réagir, puis elle parcourut la cavité buccale, langoureuse et avide. Squall ne put rien faire d'autre que fermer les yeux... Et rendre le baiser.

Sa langue à lui pénétra également la bouche de l'adulte, vigoureuse, comme s'il voulait se défendre contre son assaut. Laguna se retira et ses lèvres vinrent effleurer la joue, puis le menton de l'adolescent, et il traça du bout de la langue un chemin dans le creux de son cou. Squall eut un frisson de la tête aux pieds, dégoûté et en même temps... Il aimait cette sensation. L'homme aux cheveux noirs revint poser un petit baiser sur l'oreille du jeune Seed, lui murmurant...

Laguna:_ « _Donne moi... Laisse moi... _»

Il lâcha un des poignets de Squall et sa main large passa sous le T-shirt blanc, pressant avec douceur le sein de l'adolescent et caressant son torse. Ce fut comme un choc électrique. Le jeune homme eut un sursaut de dégoût et repoussa violemment l'adulte, horrifié.

Laguna:_ _« Tu veux pas...? _»

Squall:_ « _J'ai l'impression... Non! _»

Laguna:_ « _Mais quoi...? _»

Squall:_ _« J'ai l'impression... Que c'est mal... C'est très mal! Arrête immédiatement! _»

Laguna:_ « _Mais... Je te veux... Je t'aime... C'est mal...? _»

Il se pencha encore plus, murmurant dans l'oreille de Squall.

Laguna:_ « Laisse moi... Te faire l'amour... »

Squall eut un long frisson de plaisir mêlé de crainte. Cet affreux sentiment qui lui hurlait que c'était contre-nature... Que ce n'était pas une bonne chose... Mais il s'en foutait légèrement après tout...

L'adulte lui ôta son haut, puis se redressa légèrement pour enlever le sien. Quand ils se retrouvèrent peau contre peau, le Seed sentit clairement l'érection de Laguna. Lui aussi commençait à se sentir émoustillé... Le Galbadien descendit le long du torse du brun, touchant du bout du nez ses abdos et son nombril. Puis, lentement, il saisit la braguette entre ses dents et tira la fermeture éclair du pantalon, révélant l'excitation du jeune homme. Squall devint rouge comme un coquelet et voulut relever la tête de Laguna, mais celui-ci l'empêcha de bouger alors qu'il faisait glisser le slip de coton le long des cuisses du Seed.

Les lèvres de l'adulte se posaient délicatement autour de l'intimité de Squall, au creux des cuisses et sous le nombril, évitant volontairement la zone de plaisir. La tension montait crescendo, et Squall frissonnait. Puis, tendrement, l'homme aux cheveux noirs le prit en bouche, aspirant lentement l'organe vibrant. Squall poussa un cri de jouissance et se mordit les poings, se retenant de toutes se forces. C'était si... Déroutant, et en même temps, il avait réellement le sentiment d'accomplir un acte abominable. La langue chaude de Laguna enveloppait tendrement son sexe, promenant sans précipitation autour du gland et redescendant lentement vers le pubis. Lorsqu'il saisit l'une de ses testicules, la suçotant avec délices, Squall crut jouir. Laguna sentit bientôt le liquide chaud et amer venir couler entre ses dents, et il se redressa légèrement. Squall rouge jusqu'aux oreilles se redressa également, fixant l'adulte droit dans les yeux.

Laguna:_ « _À moi... Non? _»

Squall esquissa un vague sourire. Laguna s'assit alors que le jeune homme tombait à genoux devant lui, s'emparant de son intimité et la menant délicatement à ses lèvres. Il prit le membre entier en bouche, amorçant des mouvements de la tête alors qu'il suçait longuement l'organe. À coups de langue il taquina les bourses rondes avant de remonter sur Laguna, mordillant presque le bout du sexe rose. L'adulte ne resta pas inactif. D'une main hésitante et néanmoins gourmande, il caressa le dos de l'adolescent, puis descendit sur ses reins et glissa entre ses fesses, écartant lentement les muscles fermes et ronds. Lorsqu'il immisça un doigt en lui, Squall crut jouir de nouveau. Il poussa un grondement de plaisir, alors que Laguna le préparait tendrement. L'homme aux cheveux noirs sentait bien que le jeune Seed n'avait aucune expérience de ce genre de choses, aussi repoussa-t-il la tête brune avant de jouir. Il voulut se redresser mais l'adolescent appuya sa main sur son ventre, comme pour lui ordonner de rester allongé. Laguna resta donc sur le dos, tandis que Squall avide grimpait sur lui et passait sa jambe droite par-dessus son corps. Ils se fixèrent une seconde, puis le brun s'assit sur le sexe toujours en érection de l'adulte, grognant. Il se laissa pénétrer jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. La sensation était merveilleuse et douloureuse à la fois. Il lâcha une larme en même temps qu'un grondement de jouissance.

Laguna:_ « _Ça va... ? _»

Squall hocha la tête. Avec la vigueur d'un lion, il entama de lents mouvements du corps et du bassin, laissant Laguna faire des va-et-vient en lui. L'adulte accompagnait son partenaire, la main gauche sur le sein de jeune homme, pinçant délicatement le téton, et l'autre posée au creux des reins de l'adolescent qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Chaque assaut se faisait plus long. Chaque spasme se faisait plus fort...

Squall:_ « _AAAH!_! »

Au terme d'un ultime coup de rein, le corps tendu en arrière comme un arc, Squall jouit pleinement, sa semence venant arroser la poitrine de Laguna. Celui-ci ne se sentit plus et il se retira prestement, poussant un magnifique cri d'orgasme et tachant le ventre de l'adolescent. Celui-ci tenait son intimité en tremblant de tout son être, un vague sourire de plaisir envahissant son visage. Puis, comme vaincu, les yeux du jeune lion se fermèrent et il tomba endormi sur Laguna. L'adulte sourit et tira la couette sur leurs deux corps, murmurant quelques derniers mots au creux de l'oreille du jeune homme.

Laguna:_ « _Joyeux Noël..._ »

Puis le sommeil l'emporta, et l'homme aux cheveux sombres s'endormit, serrant tendrement celui qui était sa chair. Mais cela... Il ne le savait peut-être pas...


End file.
